Military night vision goggles are attached to a helmet by a device known as a “VAS shroud,” VAS being an acronym for “Visual Augmentation System.” The VAS shroud is permanently secured to the helmet, and the night vision goggles are attached to the VAS shroud by an adapter known as an NVG plate, which is designed for quick attachment to, and release from, the shroud.
When the night vision goggles are not needed, it is often useful to wear a head-mounted lighting device, i.e., a device emitting a beam of visible light. Many different kinds of such lighting devices, known generally as “personal headlamps,” are available, and are generally attached to the person by means of a head strap. It is desirable to provide for pivoting of the light about a horizontal pivot axis to adjust the elevation of the light beam.